Navidad: un pino y una estrella fugaz
by KevDovahFire
Summary: Una navidad en Gravity Falls a la cual los Pines tratan de sobrellevar a pesar de que no sale como lo esperan (Pinecest).. saben si les soy sincero terminé este fic antes de publicarlo por lo que no se me ocurre nada para el summary así que solo denle una oportunidad y léanlo, se trata de navidad, Pinecest que más se puede esperar de un fic eh? XD


**Se que la navidad ya fue ayer pero pensé que sería mejor publicarlo ahora que esperar a que posiblemente se me olvide para el próximo año y esta historia se quede perdida en los eones para siempre jeje, de cualquier modo espero que disfruten la historia.**

 **Quisiera aclarar que este one-shot no tiene ninguna relación en la historia de mi primer fic y no ocurren en la misma realidad, con todo esto ya claro les dejo leer que es la razón por la cual están aquí**

* * *

 ** _Navidad= un pino y una estrella fugaz_**

Las vísperas de Navidad ya se encontraban sobre toda Oregon, hoy que era ya el 24 de diciembre y parecía que todo el mundo que había olvidado comprar un regalo, corrían de un lado al otro para poder comprar algo lo suficientemente bueno para obsequiar, el consumismo obligaba a las tiendas a estar abarrotadas hasta casi el tope de su capacidad, gente empujando y desesperándose por salir de la muchedumbre, de entre las personas que causaban todo el barullo en ese centro comercial sobresalía una chica de cabellera castaña y hermosos ojos color miel cuya mirada estaba claramente iluminada por el fulgor de las fiestas, la chica vestía un abrigo rosa junto con unas orejeras de gatitos que llevaba en las manos pues allí no hacía el suficiente frío para uasarlas, detrás de ella un joven también castaños portaba un ostentoso abrigo color azul fuerte, a diferencia de la chica a su delantera el rostro del pobre muchacho denotaba gran agobio por el peso de la cantidad de fundas y cajas que llevaba sobre sí.

La chica volteó a ver al muchacho para insistirle:

-Dip enserio si quieres que te ayude a llevar todo eso solo dilo-

-Bromeas?- pronuncio demostrando un gran esfuerzo físico-esto no es nada para mí- continuó hablando de la misma forma.

La chica solo se rió y le dijo.

-Muy bien entonces creo que podríamos visitar una 5 tiendas más-

-Más?!- respondió sorprendido.

-Eso claro amenos tengas algún problema con el peso- le aclaró sonriendo sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Dipper dudó por unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió responder que podía con eso y más, Mabel a pesar de la aclaración de su hermano sabía que no podría cargar ni un gramo extra por lo que quiso ser piadosa con su hermano

-La verdad creo que ya está todo lo que deberíamos tener, bueno vámonos Dipper!- le dijo alegremente al muchacho

Con una alegría contenida por parte de Dipper por no tener que cargar tantas cosas que el peso haría que tal vez se hunda en la tierra tal como lo veía antes en las caricaturas se puso en marcha tras Mabel. El movimiento a través de ese local resultaba difícil para la persona con el cargamento encima pero se las arreglaba bastante bien.

-Mabel se puede saber por qué tantas cajas?-

-Son regalos para todos nuestros conocidos de aquí, Gravity Falls se ha convertido en nuestro segundo hogar Dip- le respondió volteando para sonreírle.

-Enserio para todos?- se sorprendió.

-Claro, si mamá y papá nos dejaron venir a pasar las fiestas aquí solo por este año deberíamos dar mejor impresión que nunca por ser navidad, además, viste que los tíos Stan y Ford se pusieron felices porque vinimos en primer lugar?-

-Jaja sí, lo noté pero Mabel como es que puedes ser tan dulce con todos todo el tiempo?-

-Supongo que así soy yo Dip, es mi naturaleza ser adorable con las personas-

-Y a veces pesada con tu hermano, literalmente- bromeó haciendo referencia a todo lo que cargaba.

-Hay Dip- contestó casi riendo –Tú eres el que quiso ponerse en su modo de macho alfa fortachón- infló su pecho y agravó su voz para decir esa parte –Cuando en realidad sigues siendo el mismo chico de hace años-

-En serio no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o una ofensa. De verdad sigo siendo el mismo para ti?-

Mabel se detuvo, se acercó a su hermano que aún llevaba toda la carga quien paró también su marcha para observar como Mabel se le acercaba.

-Sí, sigues siendo el mismo tierno, listo, amable, considerado y guapo chico del que me enamoré- lo tomó por los cachetes delicada y amorosamente acariciando con sus pulgares por debajo de los pómulos.

-Mabel estamos en público!- le alertó Dipper algo alarmado y sonrojado.

-El hecho de que te sonrojes solo te vuelve más lindo y me dan más ganas de be….-

-Mabel no están viendo!- dijo en voz baja pero alterada.

-Muy bien supongo que tendré que aguantarme hasta que lleguemos a casa- se resignó.

-Gracias- decía aliviado de que Mabel haya parado.

Bajaron de la segunda planta y se encaminaron a la salida para llegar al estacionamiento en donde el auto de Stan se encontraba estacionado, para la suerte de los chicos Stan había cedido a su petición de usar el auto sin que él tenga que venir por lo que podrían tener algún momento para ellos, pusieron todos los regalos en el portaequipaje y abrieron las puertas listos para subir pero Mabel cambio abruptamente de planes.

-Ups, olvidé algo Dip, por favor espérame si?- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo de vuelta al centro comercial.

-Espera que?, Mabel!- su llamada de atención no funcionó pues Mabel ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Dipper se resignó a esperar a su hermana, tras media hora transcurrida y ya adormilado en el asiento del conductor el muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpeteos en la ventana, Dipper volviendo al mundo real avistó a una figura delgada y alta que vestía con una abrigo de franela, una bufanda roja, unos jeans y sus clásicos gorro y botas la cual lo saludaba a otro lado del cristal.

-Wendy!- se alegró al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Que hay amigo? Oye te molestaría bajar la ventana o al menos salir de ese auto para saludarme?-

-Oh lo siento- salió del auto y abrazó a la pelirroja –Oye y que haces por aquí?, estas de visita desde la universidad?-

-Así es Dipper, vaya, sin importar los años sigues demostrando ser muy intuitivo- le bajó la gorra hacia la cara juguetonamente.

-Sí eso me dicen jeje- admitió.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno de deducir algo, mmmm- se tomó un par de segundos para continuar –deduzco que la razón por la cual estabas en ese auto cayéndote dormido es porque Mabel está haciendo unas compras navideñas-

-Y todos los punto para la universitaria!-anunció como presentador en concurso de televisión.

-Jajajaja. Ohhh y que me gané Sr. Pines?-

-Un viaje todo pagado a la cena de navidad en la casa de la familia Pines-

-Uhh, lo siento amigo pero estaré todo este día y mañana con mi familia-

-No hay problema, de todos modos me imaginaba esa respuesta- le respondió despreocupadamente –además es lógico que quieras estar con tu familia, después de todo no la ves gran parte del año-

-Es verdad, pero basta de mí que hay de ustedes dos?-

-Bueno Mabel y yo estamos bien en términos generales, en la secundaria me va bien y Mabel necesita de mi ayuda de vez en cuando-

-Es bueno escuchar eso, me alegra que sigan tan unidos como siempre-

-Sí yo también. Por cierto porque viniste a el centro comercial?-

-Para hacer unas compras de último minuto- se rascó la cabeza

-En ese caso será mejor que te apresures si quieres algo decente- le aconsejó el castaño

-Claro, gracias por el consejo, no vemos Dipper- se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba a prisa, ya algo lejos añadió–Por cierto cuando llegue Mabel dale un saludo de mi parte!-

-Adiós Wendy que la pases bien y claro, se lo diré!- le gritó a la pelirroja ya a distancia.

El muchacho regresó al auto y empezó a esperar nuevamente, esta vez no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que Mabel apareció en unos pocos minutos después con un par de bolsas más.

-Oye Dipper abre el portaequipaje-

Dipper obedeció a su hermana la cual rápidamente acomodó como pudo lo que llevaba encima y cerró el portaequipajes, subió al auto y se acomodó, esperó que Dipper encendiera el auto pero lo único que hizo fue formular una pregunta.

-Que fue lo que se te olvidó?, un regalo?, para quién?.- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Dip deja de ser tan curioso, solo deja de intentar adivinar lo que tengo haya atrás y mejor solo disfruta lo se encuentra aquí adelante, más específicamente de esto- dicho esto lo besó pasándole lo brazos alrededor del cuello, fue un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionada, casi como si se tratara de un amante al que no hubiera viste desde hace mucho, Dipper regresó la muestra de afecto posando sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Mabel, se mantenían así, sencillamente disfrutando de la calidez del otro mientras haya afuera el frío literal del clima y el metafórico de la vida azotaba fuerte contra ellos, un amor prohibido por tabús impuestos por una sociedad que los depreciaría por sus aberrantes crímenes contra la moral, eso nada importaba ya que se tenían el uno al otro, pasado ya un tiempo Dipper rompió el beso.

-Será mejor que continuemos esto en un lugar un poco más íntimo- hizo énfasis en el "intimo" con rubor y una sonrisa en el rostro, Mabel no respondió más que dandole otra sonrisa.

Dipper encendió el motor del viejo auto de Stan y se puso en marcha hacia la Cabaña del Misterio que como pensaba Dipper antes y aún lo piensa el verdadero misterio es: porqué la gente regresa?. Estacionó el auto en el lugar donde esta mañana había paleado por órdenes del propio Stan, esta vez Mabel le ayudó a cargar los regalos que habían comprado antes aunque ahora el problema era como iban a abrir la puerta de entrada si ambos tenían las manos ocupadas, para su buena fortuna Soos se encontraba saliendo de la cabaña.

-Vaya, una pila gigante de regalos que cobró vida!- se alarmó.

-Noo Soos somos nosotros- aclaró Mabel.

-Jajajaja lo siento chicos pero con tantas cosas rara que hemos visto en este pueblo prácticamente puedo creer lo que sea- se excusó Soos.

-Tenemos que reconocer que es un buen punto a su favor- admitió Dipper.

-Bueno de cualquier manera no se queden ahí afuera, pasen, yo les detengo la puerta-

-Gracias Soos- respondieron al unísono los gemelos.

-Y Soos, te quedarás aquí a cenar con nosotros- preguntó Mabel.

-Lo siento Mabel pero mi abuela aún cuenta conmigo y además Melody viene a la ciudad a verme-

-Qué mal, me hubiera gustado tenerte con nosotros Soos- exclamó Dipper al oír la noticia mientras que ambos Pines colocaban su cargamento en el suelo y se desprendían de su ropa de invierno.

-No se preocupen chicos me las arreglaré para visitarlos mañana si?-

-Más te vale no olvidarlo Soos!- dijo Mabel

-No hay problema chica Dipper jaja, nos vemos mañana amigos- se despedía al salir por la puerta.

-Se me olvidaba, Mabel, Wendy te manda saludos-

-Wendy? Y en donde te la encontraste?- se emocinó

-Apareció mientras te esperaba en el auto-

-Enserio?, rayos, y no le dijiste que viniera?-

-Lo hice pero me dijo que pretendía quedarse en casa con su familia por hoy y mañana-

-Ya veo, pero porque no me lo dijiste hasta ahora?-

-Porque cierta personita logra hacer que olvide hacer ciertas cosas cuando hace las cosas que hace- le sonrió pícaramente, Mabel se sonrojó y rió apenada.

-Chicos son ustedes?- preguntó una voz gruesa desde otro cuarto.

-Sí tío Stan, ya llegamos- respondió Dipper.

-Que bien, que ya llegaron porque necesito ayuda para montar este tonto árbol de navidad-

-Tío Stan no es tonto, es un árbol de navidad, un símbolo de mucha alegría- reclamó Mabel por el comentario de su tío.

-Tal vez lo sea pero la verdad es que me pone tenso todo el ajetreo de poner estas decoraciones, hasta antes de que ustedes vinieran ni Ford ni yo pensábamos decorar este lugar-

-Donde está el tío Ford por cierto?- preguntó Dipper.

Donde más crees que está?, obviamente en su laboratorio trabajando en alguno de sus locos inventos-

-Pero el viejo Fordsy nos acompañará para la cena?- preguntó Mabel esta vez.

-No estoy seguro, pero solo esperemos que ese cerebrito decida unírsenos, por ahora la cuestión son las decoraciones-

-Lo bueno es que soy la mejor decoradora y todo esto estará listo antes de que anochezca- proclamó Mabel entusiasmada.

-Bueno ustedes encárguense de eso yo iré a acomodar todas estas bolsas en algún lugar donde no estorben- aclaró Dipper.

-No creas que te salvarás de ayudarnos niño, asique cuando termines ven aquí- mencionó Stan.

-Creo que solo con Mabel se las arreglarán bastante bien- dicho esto tomó todas las bosas que pudo y se encaminó a su cuarto en el desván.

-No te librarás de esta tan fácilmente Dipper!- le reclamaba Stan antes de irse.

Una vez en su cuarto acomodó los obsequios donde pudo para luego recostarse en la cama ahora solo usando sus jeans, medias y una camisa roja, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras en busca de las fundas que había dejado, de camino a las escaleras observó cómo Stan y Mabel estaban decorando el árbol navideño pero prosiguió con su camino para dejar su cargamento, una vez culminó su tarea se escabullo de Stan y Mabel para poder ir al laboratorio de Ford, abrió la puerta tras la máquina de dulces y bajó por el ascensor, al llegar vio a su tío al fondo de la habitación quien parecía estar soldando algo.

-Hola tío Ford-

Ford se sobresaltó en un principio dando un pequeño brinco pero se subió los lentes para soldar y se calmó al ver que se trataba de Dipper.

-Oh, Dipper, ten más cuidado chico casi me matas de un susto, ya tengo más de 60 años y cosas como esas mi cuerpo no pueden soportarlas como antes-

-Lo siento tío Ford pero quería saber, a qué hora puedes subir a cenar con nosotros?-

-Me temo que estoy muy ocupado Dipper, tal vez esté aquí abajo toda la noche-

-Pe-pero, tío es navidad, deberías estar con nosotros!- le reclamó Dipper.

-Lo siento chico pero la ciencia es un horizonte inalcanzable el cual pretendo alcanzar, solo cenen si mí- le respondió volviendo a su trabajo.

-Pero tío tal vez solo podemos estar esta navidad con ustedes, tal vez solo tengamos este año para pasar las fiestas juntos- insistió.

-Dipper por favor, si tengo tiempo iré pero tienes que entender que estoy ocupado, ahora será mejor que no mires o podrías dañar tus ojos- bajó sus gafas para soldar y comenzó nuevamente su trabajo, Dipper algo decaído se dirigió al ascensor pero se detuvo y sin girarse le dijo algo más al su tío:

-Tío, sabes, durante un tiempo fui como tú, pensé que los descubrimientos lo eran todo, pero con unos pocos años logré ver que eran algo importante sin lugar a duda pero esos descubrimientos y la fama que conllevan no te darán el mismo sentimiento cálido en el pecho que te pueden dar tus seres queridos, gracias a Mabel logré entender mejor eso, y le agradezco el hecho de que sea capaz de enseñarme a ver el mundo de esa manera, solo espero que tú también lo logres entender y decidas acompañarnos en la noche ya que a diferencia de tus inventos nosotros si sentimos algo por ti- dicho esto subió de vuelta a la cabaña para dar la mala noticia.

-Chicos parece que el tío Ford no nos acompañará a la cena de navidad-

-Qué?!_ gritaron Mabel y Stan al mismo tiempo dejando su labor de decoración.

-Espera, o sea que mi hermano prefiere pasar navidad con sus inventos que con su familia?.- Stan suspiró resignado – La verdad no sé porque me sorprende- se frotó los ojos.

-Pero Dipper no intentaste hacerlo cambiar de opinión?- inquirió Mabel.

-Lo hice pero la verdad es que no parece querer hacerlo-

-Bueno eso no importa aún nos tenemos a nosotros- intentó Stan levantar los ánimos.

-Sí pero no será lo mismo sin el tío Ford- suspiró Mabel.

-Vamos cariño aún podemos pasarla bien, no es así Dipper?-

-Claro, seguro- respondió no muy convencido.

-Bueno en todo caso será mejor que vaya a revisar el pavo para evitar que nos quedemos sin cena- dicho esto Stan se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez quedados solo Mabel y Dipper en la sala, ella se dejó caer en el sillón de Stan pesadamente.

-Sabes Dip, pensé que podríamos pasar unas bonitas fiestas aquí, solo nosotros 2 y los tíos pero supongo que no siempre las cosas suceden como quieres- dijo bastante decaída.

-Oye que tal si continuamos poniendo los adornos del árbol, vamos además falta poco- intentó subirle los ánimos.

-lo siento Dip pero por ahora no tengo intenciones de seguir decorando- dicho esto se levantó del sillón en dirección a las escaleras.

Dipper salió de la sala hasta el inicio de las escaleras siguiéndola –A dónde vas?-

-Quiero darme una ducha, necesito estar sola un poco de tiempo-

-Ok- entendió que Mabel necesitaba espacio pero a la vez no quería dejarla ni un momento sola por lo que antes de que ella terminara de subir él subió rápido las escaleras abrazándola por detrás –Y ya que vas a bañarte no te importaría un poco de compañía?- le susurró sonriendo.

Mabel reaccionó dándole una risa avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara- Dipper!- exclamó con volumen bajo, luego lo empujó olvidando que estaban en las escaleras.

Dipper intentó mantener el equilibrio pero el que Mabel lo sujetara de la camisa fue lo que evitó que se cayera, una vez con los pies bien asentados Mabel solo escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

-Talvez- dijo con picardía –Pero por ahora deja de hacer que tus hormonas te controlen y déjame relajarme un poco sí?- Mabel prosiguió con su camino mientras Dipper por su parte tomó rumbo a la cocina para ver cómo le iba a su tío con la cena, la escena que vio sería más o menos una película de terror para un chef o un obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza: los instrumentos de cocina estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, manchas de harina en la mesa y suelo, sin contar las innumerables pedazos zanahoria, guisantes y varias otras verduras.

-Tío como fue que terminó así este lugar?-

-Oye chico no te quejes, si supiera mucho de cocina no tendría problemas pero por desgracia no sé mucho de eso asique mejor en vez de criticarme ayúdame-

Dipper hizo lo que pudo ayudando a su tío en la cocina bien sea ayudándole con cocinar el pavo de manera correcta y aderezarlo hasta recortar las galletas navideñas en las que Stan había fracasado.

-Stan estás seguro que no habrá problemas si metemos el pavo y las galletas al horno al mismo tiempo?-

-Yo que sé Dipper, como te lo dije no me especializo en la cocina, asique si tú y tu hermana quieren galletas para obtenerlas esta noche tendrán que cocinarse con el pavo-

Sin tener idea de cómo refutar el argumento de su tío prosiguió con su labor, al terminar de preparar todo Dipper y Stan se encontraban bañados en suciedad y con algo de sudor por el calor del horno y de las actividades realizadas.

-ya que parece que ya está todo listo y solo hace falta esperar al pavo y servir todo, creo que me iré a dar un baño porque enserio doy asco-

-De acuerdo, por cierto busca a tu hermana, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ella subió no?-

-Como sabías que ella subió?!- pensó un poco alarmado.

-Esas tablas de la escalera rechinan mucho por lo viejas que esta por lo que me es fácil saber cuándo alguien sube o baja-

-Ohhh- se sintió aliviado al saber que no había visto su comportamiento con Mabel.

-Sí, ohhhhh, ahora vete a bañar cerebrito- rió un poco al concluir la frase.

El joven Pines subió rápidamente las escaleras mirando un reloj, habían pasado 2:30 horas desde que se puso a ayudar en la cocina y ya la noche estaba inciando, al llegar a su cuarto notó que su hermana no estaba ahí pero pensó que tal vez en el ajetreo de la cocina no la habían escuchado bajar por lo que no le tomó mucha importancia y tomó lo necesario para bañarse y vestirse. Luego de una ducha relajante con agua caliente salió del baño comenzó a buscar a Mabel en la sala, estancia, en la tienda pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

-Tío Stan has visto a Mabel?- Le grito desde las escaleras.

-No, no la he visto, creí que estaría en su cuarto- le respondió el anciano desde su propia habitación.

Dipper empezó a pensar que tal vez pudo haber salido a caminar en el bosque razón por la cual tomó su abrigo y salió rápido de la cabaña

-A dónde vas torpe?- resonó una voz.

-Mabel?- miró hacia todos lados pero no la pudo localizar –Donde estás?-

-Aquí arriba-

Dipper levantó la vista y pudo verla sentada en el ex escondite de relajación de Wendy sobre el techo.

-Vaya, como no te encontraba creí que habías salido-

-A donde iría a estas horas?-

-No lo sé, quizá a caminar o a visitar a Grenda y Candy en el pueblo o algo-

-Noo, ven sube- le hizo un ademán para que fuera hasta allí

El moreno reingresó a la cabaña y prosiguió su camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hermana y tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Se puede saber porque estás aquí?-

-Solo quise estar sola un tiempo como ya te lo había dicho- volteó la vista al bosque cubierto de nieve.

-Es por lo sucedido no es así?-

-Sí-bajó la mirada –Porque no podemos estar todos juntos? Porque tiene que sucedes justo cuando por fin podemos estar aquí para estas fiestas?- se preguntó con decepción.

-Eso es cierto, también me lo pregunté y no te lo voy a negar ni intentar cubrirlo diciendo palabras bonita, en verdad esto es un fiasco pero a pesar de que ni el tío Ford ni Wendy o Soos estén aquí aún podemos disfrutar la navidad-

-Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-

-bueno, aun te tengo a ti aquí conmigo no es así?, admito que me gustaría que los demás estén también con nosotros pero para mí tener tu sonrisa, tu aroma, y esa aura de alegría que solo tú emites es suficiente para mí- le sonrió.

Mabel lo miró extrañada pero comenzó a reírse fuerte liego de unos segundos.

-que es tan gracioso?- preguntó bastante confundido por la risa de su hermana.

-Tú-

-Yo?, y en qué momento hice un chiste? –

-JAJAJAJAJA es que enserio aún no te creo la faceta de el sensible poeta jajajaja-

-Oye!. Je pero creo que tendrías razones para burlarte, no siempre soy así-

-Y a mí me gusta que simplemente seas tú y ya-

Se miraron a los ojos recobrando la alegría que se perdió por los inconvenientes sucedidos, apunto de darse un beso son detenidos por un par de luces que se acercaban a la cabaña por el viejo camino, avistaron una camioneta que parecía estar cargada con algo grande bajo una lona en la caja trasera, Dipper se levantó para poder distinguir de quien podría tratarse.

-Acaso esa no es la camioneta de… Soos?!-

-Enserio?- se levantó para asegurarse de que lo que decía su hermano fuera cierto y en efecto era el auto de su amigo.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente del techo y salieron a la entrada de su actual residencia, el auto se detuvo en frente de ellos y el vidrio se bajó mostrando a 3 personas en la cabina: Soos, su abuela y Melody

-Soos que haces aquí?- preguntó Mabel.

Antes de que el mencionado pudiera contestar la lona se alzó una chica comenzó a bajar del auto.

-Que tal amigos-

-Wendy?- respondieron los 2 Pines

-Hola amigo, es bueno verte de nuevo- le guiñó mientras que mientras que el resto de su familia comenzaba a bajar. –Tambien me alegra verte a ti Mabel, se nota que has crecido bastante- la abrazó.

-Chicos que hacen todos aquí?- Mabel inquirió

-Bueno, la verdad es que el que todos estemos aquí fue idea de Soos- Wendy lo señaló

-Sí, fui yo- Se unió a la conversación – Me sentía un poco mal ya que los Pines han hecho tanto por mí que me parecería una falta de respeto dejarlos pasar su primera navidad aquí sin siquiera venir a saludar o algo, luego se los dije a mi abuela y Melody y estuvieron de acuerdo incluso en pasar esta noche buena aquí mismo- prosiguió contento.

-Luego pasó por mi casa y me convenció de venir, después me las arreglé para convencerlos de venir- señaló la pelirroja a sus hermanos y padre.

-Genial, esta será después de todo una navidad increíble- Gritó Mabel emocionada.

-Pero no creo que tengamos suficiente comida para todos- recalcó Dipper

-No se preocupen chicos, Melody, Soos y yo hicimos bastante comida como para los demás-aclaró la abuela de Soos.

-Entonces ya no hay nada de qué hablar aquí afuera, pasen- Mabel invitó a todos a pasar y acomodarse, pocos segundos más tarde Stan se encontraba bajando en su bata de baño en dirección a la sala.

-Niños no han visto mi…- todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo –Porque no me dijeron que había gente aquí?!- gritó avergonzado el anciano a sus sobrinos mientras todos a excepción de la abuela de Soos se comenzaron a reír, avergonzado el anciano Pines se fue de la habitación.

-A QUE HORA COMEMOS?, TENEMOS HAMBRE!- reclamó varonil Dan seguido por los hermanos de Wendy.

-Papá somos invitados, compórtate!- le replicó su hija cubriéndose la cara.

-Supongo que solo tendríamos que esperar a que Stan esté listo y…- pero Dipper fue interrumpido por la abuela de Soos

-Yo lo voy a ver, digo a buscar- inmediatamente fue hacia el baño, todos los demás solo podían verse entre sí mientras se aguantaban la risa.

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a escucharlos -Señora que hace? salga de aquí!-

La abuela de Soos regresó como si nada y se sentó –Comamos de una vez- dijo en tono un tanto ansioso la ancianita, nadie protestó, empezaron a moverse para repartir tanto la comida que había traído la abuela se Soos y la hecha por Stan y Dipper, Stan no tardó mucho en llegar a unírseles tomando distancia de la abuela de Soos, todos se acomodaron en la sala donde pudieran y se dispusieron a comer.

-Wow, no esperaba que hubiera tantas personas aquí- Ford hizo notar su presencia.

-Tío Ford?, pero pensé que ibas a…- Dipper fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé, sé lo que dije, pero también me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste y….-se rascó la nuca como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir fuera difícil de expresar –Esteee… Hay lugar para uno más?-

Todos los Pines se miraron entre sí pero Mabel fue la primera en hablar –Claro que sí tío- el rostro de Ford se iluminó enseguida.

-Vamos nerd, busca un plato y en donde sentarte-

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir tío-

-Yo también Dipper-

-Pero cuando te dejé no parecías querer dejar tu trabajo, no creí que con solo decir lo que dije cambiarías de opinión-

-En un principio fue así pero decidí darte el beneficio de la duda- le puso una mano en el hombro a su sobrino –Además si de verdad estoy tan cerca de algo como lo creo no se irá a ninguna parte si me tomo un descanso para estar con mi familia, no es así?- ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

La celebración tomó el curso de cualquier fiesta familiar: comer, charlar, bromas con muérdago hechas por Mabel en las que Stan y la abuelita de Soos se veían seriamente involucrado, la noche siguió su curso hasta que llegó la hora, 12:00 PM, todo se abrazaron y felicitaron deseándose lo mejor pero como todas las cosas esta reunión tocó su fin, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares alrededor de las 2:00 AM y a la cabaña del misterio estaba regresando una gran quietud, Mabel ya había subido desde hace un rato a su cuarto y mientras que Dipper, Stan y Ford se preparaban para dormir, ya listo para entrar a su cama Dipper entró en la habitación para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de que Mabel nuevamente no estaba, se dispuso a bajar pero para asegurarse de buscar en primer lugar donde podría haber ido se aproximó a la ventana la abrió y gritó

-Mabel estas allí arriba?-

-Sí Dip, aquí estoy-

No hizo más preguntas, solo se colocó un abrigo y fue rápido a la cocina para preparar algo de chocolate caliente y llevarlo al techo para sentarse una vez más junto a su hermana en silencio mientras le brindaba la una taza de la bebida.

-Y que hacemos de nuevo aquí?- rompió el hielo el castaño dando un trago a su vaso.

-Nada, solo apreciar la noche- ella sorbió del suyo.

-Oh, y que te pareció esta navidad, no fue para nada mala no crees?-

-No, para nada mala- le sonrió-Realmente me alegra que todos hayan estado aquí con nosotros-

-Aunque no me hubiera molestado tampoco tener algo de soledad solo para nosotros- le dijo Dipper mientras le daba un beso en el cuello al cual Mabel reaccionó estremeciéndose.

-Dipper!- lo apartó riendo.

-Y por cierto le diste regalos a todo el mundo haya abajo pero no recibí nada yo-

-Tú tranquilo bro-bro, tu regalo es un vestido!-

-Y que haría yo con un vestido!-

-No es para ti, es para mí, solo que lo luciré para ti, pero tendrá que ser cuando haya menos gente a nuestro alrededor y tengamos más privacidad para "jugar" un poco- le guiño para luego besarlo muy sensualmente a unos milímetros por delante del trago de la oreja.

Dipper sentía que pronto iba a tener una hemorragia nasal masiva por la intensidad de su rubor provocado por Mabel en ese momento.

-Bueno en cualquier caso- se bebió todo el chocolate que le quedaba de un solo trago para después levantarse –Creo que debería entrar, ya está haciendo más frío. Vienes?-

Aún con la cara roja Dipper solo respondió diciendo –Ya te alcanzo-

Mabel antes de irse besó a Dipper en los labios el cual correspondió el beso –Te espero- le susurró la castaña antes de irse, entró nuevamente a la cabaña mientras que el chico se quedó sentado en su lugar contemplando el cielo.

-A pesar de no haber pasado por alguna aventura o enfrentado a algo sobrenatural no fue una noche para nada ordinaria- pensó mientras observaba la inmensa luna y las estrellas que la acompañaban esa noche

* * *

 **Bueno mejor tarde que nunca según lo que dicen, espero que la historia les haya gustado, espero ver sus reviews y felices fiestas navideñas atrasadas y prospero año para todos ;)**


End file.
